


your name? (i’ll never know)

by dogsbreath, fallingthroughspacex



Series: in the pursuit of peace [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Found Family, It’s good I promise, Team as Family, its basically just avengers being a family honestly, laura is clints sister here, pls read ive had this idea in my head for two years, remus shows up and reintroduces her to the magical world, the mcu is a lot more spaced out in this tl, they bond over raising her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsbreath/pseuds/dogsbreath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingthroughspacex/pseuds/fallingthroughspacex
Summary: Euphemia Daisy Potter was orphaned on October 31st, 2003.Jane Doe was left on the doorstep of an orphanage in the early morning hours of November 1st, 2003Clint Barton was called out on an 084 case at the orphanage on December 16th, 2003.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: in the pursuit of peace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909603
Kudos: 62





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve had this idea in my head for literal years and i’m so excited finally share it 
> 
> few reminders: 
> 
> laura is clint’s sister  
> the mcu is incredibly spaced out here

_Godric's Hollow, England.  
October 31st, 2003 _

The rain drumming harshly against the cottage’s living room windows did nothing to dull the overwhelming sense of _wrongness_ James Potter felt as he paced in front of the fireplace. His wife, Lily Potter, sat on the couch with their daughter Euphemia on her knee.  


“James, love, you need to relax.” Lily tried to sooth, but James shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “No,” he responded, “something’s wrong, something’s happening, I can feel it.”  


Mia let out a cry, arms reaching out for her father, and James swooped down and picked her up. She buried her head into his shoulder, and James kissed her forehead. “See, Lils, even Mia knows something’s not right.”  


“Maybe. Even if you're right, you know what Albus said. If something big went down, or is going down, he’ll contact us.” She stood, and walked towards him, kissing his cheek. She rubbed his shoulder, “Just, try to relax, yeah? Have a cuppa, take a breather. I’m sure everything’s fine.”  


James looked out the window at the pouring rain, “I really hope you’re right, Lils.”

A few hours passed, and slowly, James relaxed. It was just after 9pm when his hackles rose. “Lils,” he murmured, standing up. Lightning crashed outside, hitting a few blocks away, and thunder rumbled loudly. Lily stood, cradling Mia to her chest. “James?” she asked quietly, eyes locked on the windows.  


“Upstairs, go, now.” James ordered, pushing Lily towards the stairs.  


“Not without you,” she whispered harshly.  
There was a loud crash outside that both of them knew had nothing to do with the thunderstorm raging outside.  


“Okay, I’m beginning to think you were right earlier,” she whispered, frightened.  


James didn’t take his eyes off the front door, and as three knocks landed roughly on the door, James let out a wounded noise.  


“It was Peter.” James whispered, hurt. He took a second to breathe.  


The door was blown open, and Lily curled around Mia to protect her from the blast. James ducked under his hand, backing up towards the stairs as the dust cleared. There on the front step, crossing the threshold slowly, was Voldemort.  


“Well, well, well…” He drawled, a wicked grin curling his lips. “If it isn’t James and Lily Potter. Oh, and of course, how could I forget little Euphemia!”  
Lily backed up a step, and James took one forward.  


“Lils, go.” James ordered.  


_“Not without you,_ ” she cried, shaking her head.  


“Lily, go, _NOW!_ ” James shouted.  


From where he stood, Voldemort laughed. He stepped forward, and Lily ran up the stairs. She ran into the nursery, and laid Mia down in her crib. She turned, and walked over to the dresser, pushing it so it blocked the door. She took a step back when it was barricaded.  


Lily faintly heard the shout of the killing curse, and the thud of a body hitting the stairs. She squeezed her eyes shut, and covered her mouth to muffle the sob she let out. She turned to face her baby, and leaned down towards her. She trailed her finger across her cheek, “My sweet little girl,” she murmured.  


There’s a banging on the door, and Lily glances back. She looks back down into Mia’s wide green eyes. She lets out a shuddering breath, and kisses her head.  


“Mia,” she whispers, tears starting to fall from her eyes. “You are loved, you are so loved. Mama loves you, Dada loves you.”  


The door is starting to be pried open, and Lily smiles at her child, who’s crying silently. She’s staring up at Lily as if she knows what's about to happen. “Be safe. Be strong. My little advocate, be you.”  


The door’s finally pushed open, and Lily removes her hand from Mia. She steels her features, and spins on her heel to come face to face with Voldemort. She slides her wand into her hand, and holds her head high. Voldemort’s eyes move from her to Mia then back to her.  


“Seriously?” he asks, eyeing her wand. “Potter did the same thing.”  


“We’re not ones to sit and take it.” Lily bites out. He raises his wand the same time she does.  


_“Stupefy!”_  


_“Protego!”_  


His charm hits her before her shield goes up, and she’s thrown off to the side, landing harshly on her side. She moans in pain, and blinks to clear her vision. Voldemort’s walking up to the crib, and Lily uses her sudden surge of adrenaline to lunge at him. She knocks him to the side, and stands in front of the crib protectively.  


“You little mudblood!” he shouted, enraged. She snarled at him, daring him to come closer to Mia. He got to his feet, and scowled at her.  


“You’ve done it now, brat!” he cried, raising his wand.  


_“Avada Kedavra!”_  


A flash of green light encompassed the room, and Lily fell to the ground, lifeless eyes staring at nothing as she laid in a heap next to the crib.  


Mia screeched, reaching towards her dead mother. Voldemort’s shadow loomed over her, and the little girl cried, looking up at him.  


“Don’t worry, little brat, you’ll see your parents soon.” He soothed, an evil glint in his eye.  
He raised his wand towards the baby, and she sobbed loudly. The window shattered, and he mockingly waved goodbye.  


_“Avada Kedavra!”_  


A flash of green encompassed the room again. It shot out from the end of Voldemort’s wand, and bounced off the baby’s head, before being redirected back to the man. He let out a scream, as his body started to flake away. He dropped his wand, and startled back from the crib. His wand clattered to the wooden floor loudly, and his scream cut off halfway through, as his body flaked away completely.  


In the crib, little Euphemia Potter laid unconscious, but breathing, with a freshly made lightning bolt scar above her right eye.

The small cottage the Potters called home had been quiet for approximately one hour and fifteen minutes when a disgruntled Sirius Black paused at the threshold. His eyes landed on the body of James Potter sprawled across the bottom steps of the staircase.  


“Prongs,” he whispered. 

Sirius walked forward, falling to his knees at the head of the man who gave him a real family. His glasses were crooked, and one lense was broken. Sirius tentatively laid his hands on the dead man's chest, bending over and resting his forehead against his chest. He let out a scream, full of pain and loss, and sobbed into James’ unmoving chest.  


“No, no, no, _NO!_ ” he sobbed, hands gripping the man’s sweater in a deathgrip.  


He knelt there, screaming and crying over his lost brother, until he could hear the strangled cries of Mia upstairs. He looked up the stairs, and smiled through his tears. His goddaughter was still alive. Sirius pressed his forehead against James’, before he stood and ran up the stairs. He took them two at a time.  


The door to the nursery was pried open, the dresser sitting askew next to the open door. He saw Lily’s feet, and knelt down next to her. She was staring at nothing, body cooling with each second that passed.  


“Lils,” he whispered, pushing her hair behind her ear.  


She was laying on her back, next to the crib, her left arm outstretched towards Mia. Sirius kissed her forehead, and stood.  


Mia was crying messily in her crib. Snot was running from her nose just about as fast as big fat tears were falling from her eyes. She reached her arms out for Sirius, and Sirius picked her up. She sobbed into his shirt, and he kissed her head.  


“Don’t worry, Mia Oh Mya, Padfoot’s gonna get him.” He promised, anger starting to shine in his eyes. He looked down at her, “I guess we should’ve listened to you, kiddo.”  


He put her back in her crib, causing her to cry even louder. He squeezed her hand, shushing her.  


“I know, I know, kiddo, but I gotta go kick Peter’s ass before he goes into hiding.” He said quietly. “I’ll be back, I promise.”  


With that, he took off down the stairs. He paused at James’ body, staring at him.  


“I’ll make him pay, Prongs, even if it’s the last thing I do.” he promised.

Sirius Black was arrested an hour later for the murder of Peter Pettigrew. He was sent to Azkaban, and Albus went to check up on the Potters upon hearing the reason behind the crime. He found their bodies, and found little Mia crying in her crib.  


“Albus, what is this nonsense I’ve been hearing about Sirius Black being arrested for murder-!” Minerva called, walking into the cottage behind him. Her question trailed off at the sight of James Potter’s body laying sprawled on the bottom three steps.  


“Oh my goodness!” She gasped. Albus sighed next to her.  


Minerva led the way upstairs, and both of them stopped at the sight of Lily on the floor, arm outstretched towards her daughter. Minerva sighed, and swallowed the lump in her throat. Minerva McGonagall was not a woman who was easily shaken, but the sight of the two young adults she thought of as her own dead was enough to shake her.  


Mia spotted them, and cried out. Minerva stepped forward, pausing when her foot knocked a wand. She picked it up, and handed it to Albus.  


“It’s Voldemorts,” he announced. “But he hasn’t been seen since this afternoon,” Minerva said. They shared a look.  


“You don’t think?” She asked quietly.  


Albus stepped up towards Mia, and his eyes landed on her scar.  


What he was about to say was interrupted by footsteps running up the stairs. Both of them turned to face the door to the nursery just as Remus Lupin halted at the threshold. He looked from Albus and Minerva to Lily’s body.  


“Mia?” He asked hoarsely.  


“Remus, are you sure you should be here?” Minerva asked him gently.  


“Three of my best friends are dead and my boyfriend was just sent to Azkaban for the murders. The only thing I have left is Mia. I’m right where I should be.” He stated.  


At the sound of his voice, Mia screamed, hands grabbing the bars of the crib. No one was giving her the comfort she sought, but Remus would. Remus let out a sigh of relief at the sound of her scream, and stepped forward. He picked her up, and she latched onto him, crying again. Remus kissed her head, squeezing his eyes shut. A few tears fell from his eyes as Mia started to calm down at the comforting touch he provided.  


“Remus..” Albus said gently.  


“I know, Albus.” He sighed. He knew he would never be allowed to keep her, but he could take care of her until Albus decided a course of action.  


“What about You Know Who?” He asked quietly.  


“Dead. Lily put a blood protection on Mia. So when he tried to kill her, it rebounded and killed him.” Albus answered.  


“Dead?” Remus cried.  


“For good?” Minerva asked.  


“Dead.” Albus affirmed. “Although, I don’t know for sure if he’s gone for good.”  


“So what do we do now?” Remus asked.  


“You two will take Mia to Hogwarts, and I will check in on the order.” Albus directed, making his way towards the door to the nursery. “I’ll send someone to collect them before morning.”

They’d only been at Hogwarts one hour when Albus returned. He pulled Minerva aside in the hospital wing. They argued quietly near Poppy’s office, and Remus didn’t plan on listening in, he just had extremely heightened hearing abilities.  


“Albus, no. You cannot leave Mia with Petunia Evans. I won’t allow it.” Minerva declared quietly.  


“Minerva, my hands are tied. In order for the blood protection to work, she has to be with a blood relative. Petunia is the only one alive that can take her in.” Albus tried to sooth.  


“Have you met the woman, Albus?! She couldn’t stand Lily, let alone her magical child!” Minerva cried.  


“It’s the safest place for her, Minerva! We are not continuing this discussion, because there’s nothing else to say on this matter. This is final, Minerva.” Albus asserted. 

Albus looked over at Remus and started towards him. Remus turned his attention to Mia, who held his thumb in a vice grip. He came to a pause behind the werewolf.  


“You already know I don’t like it, Albus.” He stated dryly.  


“It’s the only way she’ll be safe, Remus.” Albus repeated softly. Remus sighed.  


“Okay, fine. Just… Let me have tonight? Please?” he begged quietly.  


“I’ll come by to get her tomorrow.” He agreed quietly.


	2. the dursley’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> petunia dursley wakes to find a baby on her doorstep

_Number 4, privet drive, England.  
November 1st, 2003. _

If there was one thing Petunia Durlsey strived to be, it was normal. Her sister could make flowers bloom in her palm and send things flying when she was mad; she was anything but normal. Petunia stopped talking to her sister when they were seventeen, hadn’t invited her to her wedding, she hadn’t even let her meet her nephew. She didn’t even go to Lily’s wedding. She wanted nothing to do with Lily Potter, let alone her freakish family. 

Which is why she slammed the door when she opened it to find a baby sitting on the steps with a letter addressed to her in curly handwriting she hadn’t seen in almost four years. 

“Vernon! Come here!” She shouted for her husband. 

“Pet, what is it? You’re gonna wake Dudley with all this shouting.” He asked, lumbering into the living room. 

“Look outside.” She whispered. 

Vernon Dursley, Like Petunia, appreciated normal. He didn’t like being different, he didn't like being the odd one out. Leaving a baby on his doorstep would definitely stand out. He grabbed the sleeping baby and pulled her inside. He laid the bassinet on the coffee table. 

“Who’s baby is this?!” He grumbled. 

“Lily’s child.” Petunia whispered. 

“Your freak sister?!” he cried. 

“Yes, Vernon! My freak sister!” Petunia echoed. Petunia glanced at the sleeping child, and grabbed the letter. 

“We are not keeping it! I don’t want it anywhere near our darling boy. I don’t care if you leave it at the edge of the park, just get rid of it.” Petunia ordered, ripping the letter in half. She tossed it into the bin and stalked back into the kitchen. Vernon glanced at the baby, before following her. 

Thirty minutes later, Vernon Dursley came back down dressed for work. He kissed his wife and child goodbye, and covered the bassinet with a blanket. He brought it out to his car, and put it in the back seat. He drove past his work, and towards the orphanage at the edge of town. He quickly got out and laid the bassinet on the front step, and got back into his car. He drove back to work without a glance back. 

Five minutes after being left there, a caretaker came out to get the mail and found Mia looking up at her. 

“Oh, you poor thing.” the lady cooed, looking around to see if she could find who left her there. She didn’t see anyone, so she picked the bassinet up and brought her inside. 

From there on, due to the lack of name anywhere in the bassinet, Euphemia Daisy Potter became Jane Doe.


	3. the 084

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clint is sent on an 084 mission

_SHIELD issue quinjet, enroute to England.  
January 15th, 2004_

“I don’t see why _I_ have to be the one to do this, Phil.” Clint complained, looking up from the case file.

“Barton, it’s just a simple 084 case to get you back into the field. You’re still limping, but Cho said you should be cleared to return to team DELTA by the end of the month.” Phil answered. 

“Exactly! It’s an 084 case! Everyone knows I hate doing them.” He whined. 

“You’re doing this because I said so, Barton. End of discussion. It’s a simple grab and return. It’ll be over in a half hour. Am I understood?” Phil ordered. 

“Understood, sir.” Clint said softly. 

Phil disconnected the call, and Clint huffed, stretching his left leg out. He opened the case file, and looked it over. A little girl, Jane Doe, had a pattern of breaking things in other rooms when she had tantrums. 

“Well, at least this one’s not spoiled.” He muttered, tossing the case file onto the seat next to him. 

What he saw when he got to the orphanage just outside Surrey was not what he expected. The 084 in question was a baby girl, nicknamed Jane Doe. She was in the middle of a tantrum, screaming and crying and making things fly. He ducked a flying toy block as he limped into the room. 

“She’s in the middle of a fit, usually nothing can calm her down. We have to wait until she cries herself to sleep to even get anywhere near her safely.” The caretaker said, dodging a teddy bear thrown in her direction. 

“How old is she?” He asked. 

“We don’t really know. Our best guess is somewhere between twelve to twenty months old.” She responded. 

Clint stepped into the room, grabbing a rubber duck before it could hit him in the nose. Jane looked at him from her spot in the crib, her screaming halting but the tears still rolling down her cheeks. She hauled herself up by the bars of the crib, standing steadily on her legs. She looked alot like the baby pictures Nat had of herself stashed under her bed. Clint walked up to the crib, and she stared back at him, still crying silently. 

“Hello,” he greeted softly. Jane whined, and reached out to him. Clint reached down and picked her up, setting her on his hip. He used his thumb to open her mouth a little, and hummed. 

“She’s teething. Do you have a teething toy anywhere?” He asked the caretaker. The caretaker snapped her mouth shut, nodding, “Yeah, let me go get it.” 

Sitting in his arms, Jane settled, content just to be held securely in the comfort of someone’s arms, even as she whined and chewed on her fist. The caretaker returned, handing him a frozen teething ring. He pulled her fist away from her mouth, and replaced it with the ring. 

“H-How’d you do that?” the caretaker asked. Clint shrugged. 

“Sometimes, all you gotta do is pick them up. They’ll tell you what’s wrong one way or another.” He said. 

“And the teething?” she asked, an eyebrow raised. Clint shrugged again. 

“Lucky guess.” 

It was quiet for a moment, and Jane settled pretty quickly, gnawing on the toy. 

“How long has she been here?” he asked quietly, watching her carefully. 

“Only a few weeks. She was left on the doorstep with no name or anything.” 

Clint didn’t say anything, just took the bag she’d prepared for him and left. Jane was asleep by the time he reached the quinjet. 

“Howzit, Barton!?” the pilot called. 

“Shush, Nantano, sleeping baby on board.” He chided, laying the bag down on the ground next to the passenger seat. 

“Shit, brah, my bad.” He whispered. 

“Nah, it’s cool.” He hummed. 

It was silent, and for the majority of the ride, Jane was asleep. Nantano was humming softly to himself for a while before he cleared his throat. 

“Coulson and Romanoff are gonna be waiting for you when we land.” Nantano said quietly, eyes darting over and glancing at Jane. The baby was waking up, and she squirmed for a while, before settling facing the window. Nantano laughed. 

“She’s a cute kid,” He said. Clint looked down at her, and tilted his head. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, “she is.” 

“Oh look at that! You made it out of an 084 alive.” Natasha called when Clint stepped onto the helicarrier. Clint blinked at her, and Jane squirmed in his arms again, fist clinging tightly to Clin’s shirt while she tried to look around. She blinked up at Natasha when Clint came to a stop in front of her. 

“Nat?” Clint hummed. Natasha raised an eyebrow, and he held the little girl out to her. Coulson laughed at the surprised look in Natasha’s eyes. 

“Nat, please, I’ve been on the jet for six hours. I gotta pee.” Clint begged, eyes pleading. 

“Oh,” Natasha hummed, reaching out and grabbing the baby. Once she was settled on her hip, Clint passed her the bag and bolted inside. Jane squirmed on Natasha’s hip, hand reaching out and grabbing onto her uniform. She cooed, and blinked up at Natasha. Natasha blinking back, reaching her right pointer finger towards the baby. Jane latched onto it, cooing up at her. Natasha smiled, a genuine smile, and hoisted her up higher on her hip. She slung the bag over her shoulder. 

“I’ll meet you in the debrief,” Phil said. Natasha looked up at him. 

“Yeah, okay, Phil. I'll find Clint.” She nodded. 

On his way back inside, he squeezed her shoulder. She looked back down at the girl in her arms, and hummed. 

Clint found her waiting for him outside the men’s bathroom, leaning against the wall. Jane was asleep, head resting on her shoulder. 

“I didn’t think babies slept this much. She’s been asleep since we left england.” He murmured. Nat looked up at him. 

“Didn’t Laura just have Cooper last year?” Natasha asked, staring down the hall. Clint followed her. 

“Yeah, but I haven’t gotten down to see them yet.” He said. 

“We should go soon. I wanna meet him.” Nat suggested. 

“If Fury lets us, maybe.” Clint agreed. 

“I see you’ve met our 084, Romanoff.” Director Fury said, watching the two. Natasha looked up, swaying in her spot to keep Jane quiet. 

“Barton has a small bladder,” she smirked. Clint elbowed her. 

“I was on a plane for six hours!” He hissed. Natasha laughed. 

“Agents!” Fury barked. Natasha and Clint sobered up, and stood straighter. Jane squirmed at the sudden stop, hand reaching out and grabbing Clint’s sleeve. Both Natasha and Clint looked down at where she grabbed. Natasha’s mouth parted and she let out a soft noise of amazement. Clint tilted his head, his eyes softening. Natasha looked up and caught his eyes, a small smile on her face. Clint smiled back, small and gentle. 

Nick Fury looked on as his agents had a moment, leaning closer to Phil to speak. 

“Maybe you were right when you told me this one wasn’t just a simple case.” He whispered. Phil smiled, shaking his head. 

“She’ll be good for them.” He stated, sure of himself. Fury cleared his throat. Clint and Natasha both looked up. Fury slid a manilla envelope towards them on the table. Clint picked it up, and Natasha shifted her grip on the little girl. What he was expecting to pull out of the envelope was not what he got. 

“Adoption papers?” he asked, eyebrows drawing together. Natasha looked over his shoulder, tilting her head. She looked up at Nick and Phil, and she hummed. Clint followed her gaze, and when his eyes landed on Phil, he understood. 

“This wasn’t just to integrate me back into the field, was it?” he asked. Phil put his hands up. 

“I think it’ll be good for you.” He shrugged. Nick coughed. 

“If you don’t, she’ll be put into SHIELD’s foster system for inhumans.” He stated. 

Natasha tightened her grip on Jane. “You don’t even know if she's inhuman!” 

“It’s the closest thing we know of that matches her abilities. Listen,” he said, “It’s up to you. You don’t have to sign the papers.” 

Clint bit his lip, and nodded to the door. “Give us a minute?” he asked. 

Fury nodded, and he and Phil left the conference room. Clint turned back to Natasha. Natasha reached up and pushed a few wayward curls away from her face, and looked him in the eye. 

“I don’t usually like kids.” she declared. Clint nodded, sitting on the edge of the table. “But…” He prompted. 

“But the thought of her in foster care makes my skin crawl. And, she’s kind of cute.” She whispered. 

“She sure is something,” Clint agreed. 

“We sign those papers,” Natasha said, readjusting her grip on the baby in her arms to point at him accusingly. “On one condition.” 

“Name your price, Romanov.” He challenged. 

“You take me on that date we keep missing.” She demanded. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Lia.” He agreed. 

She huffed at him. “You know i hate that nickname.” Clint motioned for Nick and Phil to return. When both men were standing in front of them, Natasha spoke. 

“We’ll sign the papers.” She declared. 

“We get parental leave, right?” Clint asked. Fury nodded, “Three months.” 

“Four.” Natasha stated. 

“Three and a half.” Fury said. 

“Four.” Clint demanded. Fury sighed, and nodded, “Deal.” 

Clint signed the adoption paper, and handed Natasha the pen. Phil collected it all and sealed the envelope. He grinned at them. 

“Congratulations!” he said. Natasha nodded at him. 

“What’s her name?” Fury asked. Clint and Natasha shared a look. 

“We, uh,” Clint laughed, “We’ll figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve had this idea in my head for literal years and i’m so excited finally share it 
> 
> few reminders: 
> 
> laura is clint’s sister  
> the mcu is incredibly spaced out here


End file.
